<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Bored Yet? by lonelyghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027327">Are You Bored Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie'>lonelyghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Sappy, Self-Doubt, Songfic, Third Year Kozume Kenma, i guess, kuroo is away in college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma watches the sunset alone while walking home. No hand to hold on to. No teasings and laughter. No warmth and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>No Kuroo Tetsurou to make his day. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Bored Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this because I was inspired by a song. Also phone calls are really hard to write, I'm sorry for the sucky writing. Anyway, hope you'll all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Kuroo away in college, Kenma has a lot more time to himself. A lot more time to be alone and lonely. More time to be quiet. Volleyball is still a tad bit fun for him, he likes playing for his teammates (friends) but every now and then he finds himself looking over his shoulder only to not find the person he was looking for behind him. </p><p> </p><p>When he walks home, he doesn't play with his gameboy anymore. Instead he has his hands tucked inside the pockets of his red jacket as he looks forward. Back then, he would be looking down because he's playing and Kuroo would serve as the eyes for him during their walk home together but as of now, Kenma is alone with no Kuroo beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't miss the other too much since Kuroo always called him every night of the day, around ten. Kenma doesn't know how he does it with all of the work probably given to college students but he never fails to surprise Kenma and he pulls it off. </p><p> </p><p><em>"How's the team?"</em> Kuroo would ask.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma would be lying on his bed, rolled over to the side with his phone beside his face so he could hear Kuroo clearly. The lights are always off by the time Kuroo calls and the only light came from the moon outside, shining through his window.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Fine,"</em> Kenma would reply. <em>"Lev still sucks." </em></p><p> </p><p>And then unfiltered laughter would echo around his room, coming from the other side of the phone. Kenma smiles at this before listening to Kuroo rant about something that a professor has done until he falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>As months pass by, the calls become less frequent, only happening every twice a week now. <em>It's not much to think about</em>, Kenma tells himself, he shouldn't worry too much. </p><p> </p><p>Even with less calls, the days at Nekoma are the same as ever. Yamamoto comes to bother him in his classroom during lunch and forces him to eat (Kenma's convinced that Kuroo did something behind the scenes), and Kenma yells at Lev's sucky form for receiving after school in the gym. Other than his interactions with his team and his friends, he doesn't have much else. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of all of it, Kenma's still pretty quiet. Maybe even more so now that Kuroo wasn't there. </p><p> </p><p>It all comes back to Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What's wrong?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You've been asking but I don't have an answer.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He's used to being lonely. He knew that Kuroo couldn't always be by his side so he learns slowly but surely to be independent before Kuroo left. And it was unbearably lonely now that he was really gone. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma watches the sunset alone while walking home. No hand to hold on to. No teasings and laughter. No warmth and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>No Kuroo Tetsurou to make his day. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stays quiet in their recent phonecall. </p><p> </p><p>"And get this, Bokuto accidentally makes eye contact with the dude so..." Kenma hums, fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly. "... Hey Kenma are you listening?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Continue." Kenma answers. </p><p> </p><p>"So, someone ran down the road, got hit by a car and died." </p><p> </p><p>"That's great." Kenma says and the other line goes silent. Kenma looks up from fidgeting and tracing circles on his bed, and realizes what Kuroo just said. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" He got out, almost choking on his own spit whilst he sat up quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"It was a joke, it was a joke," Kuroo reassures immediately. "You weren't listening." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Kenma replies, mind drifting off once more. "Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Shuffling could be heard on the other side and Kenma imagines Kuroo there sitting beside him, about to give him one of those serious talks they had about life and other bullshit. Imagining is all he could do for now. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, what's wrong?" Kuroo asks suddenly, voice soft. It was the kind of tone the other used that didn't fail to make Kenma feel all squishy inside. "You've been acting off these past few days."</p><p> </p><p>Has he really? Kenma thinks that he's been doing just fine actually. Yes, he's a little lonely, but he's coping. There's not much of a problem with the way the two of them were going right now. Kenma's really fine with it and he doesn't feel upset at all. </p><p> </p><p>How would Kuroo notice something like that anyway? They barely talk nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma doesn't have an answer for him so he fakes a laugh and smiles to himself. If he could convince himself then he could convince Kuroo too. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me," Kenma says. "I'm listening now so you can continue talking." </p><p> </p><p>He feels the hesitance from Kuroo but soon, Kuroo is talking more freely again and that's enough for Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>How come? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm still thinking, let's pretend to fall asleep now. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wishes to be more selfish. He finds himself wishing this often, starting his third year. He used to be selfish all the time. He used to just take what he wanted, not caring about other's feelings. He used to skip volleyball practice when he can because he was tired and didn't feel like doing anything. </p><p> </p><p>He learned to be considerate of others as the years passed by with Kuroo by his side. Kuroo always lectured him about the way he acted to the point that every word he said was just ingrained in Kenma's mind. It comes back to him every now and then when he thinks about doing something that was inherently selfish. </p><p> </p><p><em>Come on, Kenma, just for now, do it for them</em>, Kuroo says in his head. Kenma pictures his creepy grin and his thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>And so when he had urges to leave school or to skip school, it was Kuroo who convinced him not to every single time. It's weird and people would probably think he was crazy if he told them about this but it's all Kenma has for now. </p><p> </p><p>Old memories, that is. </p><p> </p><p>"Just jump as high as you can, Lev!" He shouts out during their afternoon practice. "I'll catch up and we'll get it eventually." He huffs. </p><p> </p><p>Some of the first years were cowering and shaking in the corner as they watched Kenma. Kenma doesn't understand why they were so fearful of him but it amuses him. </p><p> </p><p>Lev jumps once more and Kenma tosses the ball into the air as high as he can. The satisfying smack of the ball could be heard and Kenma smiles to himself before approaching Lev. </p><p> </p><p>"Good job." He simply says to the silver haired second year. </p><p> </p><p>Lev absolutely <em>beams</em> at him. </p><p> </p><p>That night, just as he was about to fall asleep from playing videogames, Kuroo calls him. He jolts out of his blanket and grabs his phone on the bedside table, quickly answering it. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hello?" Kenma greeted, rubbing at his eyes to erase his sleepiness. </p><p> </p><p>"Did I wake you Kenma?" Kuroo's amused tone appears. </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda." He sighs and then lays down on his bed again. He freaked out for no reason at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you done your homework yet?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shit." Kenma murmurs out, remembering that he did, in fact, just forgot to do his homework. Kuroo's laughter fills in the silence and Kenma feels content at this. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he'll listen to Kuroo. He'll do his homework in the dead of night when Kuroo is asleep by then. </p><p> </p><p>"What would you do without me, kitten." Kuroo comments nonchalantly whilst Kenma blushes at the nickname that Kuroo occasionally called him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing just fine." He answers defensively with a pout and Kuroo chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how's the team?" </p><p> </p><p>"The first years are still scared of me for some reason..." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the two of them fall into their usual conversation. Time passes by with Kuroo talking about some weird science thing that Kenma couldn't understand. Nevertheless, Kenma listens to him in silence with a smile. Kuroo nerding out has always been cute. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Kuroo stops. There's a pause before he starts talking again. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, are you still awake?" Kenma doesn't answer, opting to stare at his ceiling. "You know, if you want to say something, you could always say it to me."</p><p> </p><p>And Kenma wishes to be more selfish now. To tell Kuroo to just come back and stay with him forever. To tell him that he misses him every single day and he doesn't know what he's doing without him. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't. Not when it was Kuroo. He couldn't do that to Kuroo. It's only a year before they could see each other again and Kenma could endure it. </p><p> </p><p>So he shuts his mouth and pretends to be asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo doesn't end the call until later on in the early morning. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>When we get old, will we regret this? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Too young to think about all that shit. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was in his last year of highschool when Kenma confessed to him. It was weird enough that Kenma was a boy and relationships between two men weren't exactly put in a bright light. Kenma had felt stupid at the time because he jumped headfirst into it without even knowing if Kuroo was interested in boys that way. </p><p> </p><p>And he had confessed during their walk home wherein they stopped by a bridge to watch the sunset from afar. </p><p> </p><p>Pink, red, yellow, orange. Such warm colors painted in the sky. The wind breezes past his face, sending light tingles to his skin. Kenma became more aware that time. He felt like he had his eyes open wider and his heart was beating faster than normal. He was aware of Kuroo standing beside him, taking in the view of the sunset just like him. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't aware of his mouth opening and of the words spilling out of him. The words go by as quickly as he said it. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you." </p><p> </p><p>There's no reaction from Kuroo for the first few seconds. It was as if he hadn't heard it at all. But then the older boy does a double take and he whirls his head to Kenma, shock apparent in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean that?" He asks all too fast that Kenma almost doesn't catch it. </p><p> </p><p>"I do." Kenma breathes out. </p><p> </p><p>And before he knew it, Kuroo is pulling him into a kiss underneath the light of the fading sun, their words now lost to the wind. </p><p> </p><p>No one else was there at the moment. Just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>And a fleeting thought comes to Kenma's head as Kuroo pulled away after what felt like hours. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will this last forever? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And stallin' only goes so far when you've got a headstart. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Distracting yourself by playing volleyball is not effective because the way it works is you pick up a ball, toss to your teammates over and over again while your mind is running a mile a minute. Instead of distracting yourself from your current problems, it just comes back to you. That's how it is for Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>With the lack of communication between him and Kuroo the past week, Kenma started to have doubts. About what in particular? He didn't even want to know himself which is why he's trying so hard to think about something else. He tosses to a first year. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smack! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watches how the others moves carefully and matches with them. It's not easy but he's slowly getting there. He feels like the air around him is becoming suffocating. He doesn't know if it was just in his head, but lately, he felt distant from Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>The older boy was so wrapped up in studies and Kenma was busy himself as a third year in highschool. It isn't easy. He didn't expect long distance relationships to be easy but it's still very hard. He passes another ball high up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smack! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma focuses on the feeling of the ball being on the tips of his fingers for a split second before it flies up, up, up. <em>What if we become even more distant from each other to the point that we don't talk anymore? What will happen then? Will we break up?</em> Kenma immediately shakes his head at his thoughts because he shouldn't be thinking about things like this right now. </p><p> </p><p>But Kenma can't just shake away the possibility of a break up. It happens to a lot of people. It might happen to him and Kuroo too. What will Kenma do then when it comes to that? The two of them can't just be together forever, life didn't work like that. </p><p> </p><p>And what if Kuroo found someone new? Someone who's more like him. Someone who's more easy to talk to, someone fun to be around, someone who can take care of Kuroo properly. Someone who is better than Kenma in every other way. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Kenma would have to... </p><p> </p><p>He sets another ball up in the air as quickly as he can and everything is in slow motion again as Lev jumps up late. He observes as the silver haired boy's eyes widen in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>The ball doesn't land on the other side of the net. </p><p> </p><p>Lev lands on his feet and turns to Kenma. Lev didn't jump up late, Kenma had set the ball too early. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san, I'm sorry—" </p><p> </p><p>"It was my fault," He cuts the other off and brushes his hair back. The gym felt stuffier and he was sweating more than usual. "I'm sorry, I feel a bit tired." </p><p> </p><p>"Then you should go rest for now, Kenma-san!" Inuoka chimes in out of nowhere, startling Kenma a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was in no room to argue so he takes off to the clubroom and spends the remaining time in there, alone with his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'<strong>Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Kenma opens his eyes, he's lying on his bed on his side. There's a heavy weight behind him and he notices an arm wrapped around his waist. He turns around and catches the amused eyes of Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Kuroo was here. </p><p> </p><p>The lights were off and warm sunlight filtered through Kenma's window, illuminating the room. It felt like it was about five in the afternoon, the sun just beginning to set. </p><p> </p><p>He removes Kuroo's arm from him, stands up and then walks over to his window to watch the sunset outside. Kuroo follows after him and pulls Kenma into a back hug as he lays his chin on top of Kenma's head. It was peaceful being with Kuroo like this. </p><p> </p><p>But there's a tugging in Kenma's chest, egging him to do or say something and it's insufferable. He says the first thing that he was thinking of. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you bored yet?" He asks coolly, tone uncaring even though he was losing it inside. He feels Kuroo flinch at the question before his hold on Kenma tightens. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kuroo murmurs out, as if he didn't understand the question instantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you bored of me yet?" Kenma asks again, correcting his wording to make Kuroo understand more. "You just have to say so if you are and we could end it. I'm not exactly fun to be around with." </p><p> </p><p>This time there's fragility and softness in his tone of voice. A minute passes by in silence. The sun has set by now. Pink, red, yellow and orange colors painted in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Kuroo answers in a whisper. "Even if you've gone silent forever, it doesn't matter. I will never get bored of you and I will never leave you."</p><p> </p><p>And then there's ringing in Kenma's ears that sounded a lot like his ringtone. </p><p> </p><p>He jumps up to a sitting position on his bed and his eyes darts to the phone beside him. Kuroo was calling. It was ten in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma realizes then that it was all just a dream. Or rather, an old memory. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Before this ends up as another memory.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma answers the call. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Kuroo says and Kenma could hear the grin in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Kenma greets back. "You called." He added.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Kenma, I'm sorry for breaking the schedule, it's just that I've been busy last week and this week with everything and—" </p><p> </p><p>"Kuro, it's okay," Kenma reassures him gently and a sigh could be heard on the other line. "I understand, you don't have to explain to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Kuroo replies. "So how was your week?" The other asks but Kenma didn't want to talk about that right now. For now, he wants to be selfish and to let out his pent-up emotions. He wants to let Kuroo know about his doubts because he deserved to. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about that right now," Kenma speaks up and then pauses as he takes a deep breath to gather himself. "Weeks ago, you said that if I wanted to say something then I could say it to you, so please let me be selfish right now." </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, what—" </p><p> </p><p>"Kuro, I miss you so much," Kenma says as loud as he can to get his point over, hearing Kuroo choke on the other line all the while. "I-I miss you so much and it's been lonely without you and I want you to go home already but I didn't want to tell you because I know it's harder for you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie? </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma—" </p><p> </p><p>"Please let me finish." Kenma says, almost pleading whilst he clutches his blanket tightly to ground himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Take your time, kitten." Kenma almost melts at the nickname. He contemplates about changing what he was about to say next but decided against it. It will make him sad if Kuroo agrees but Kenma will understand.</p><p> </p><p>"If... If we don't work out and we break up, I'll understand. If you find someone else there, I'll understand. I've been thinking about this for a while now and... and we're still young and we have a lot of time than to just be with each other so if—" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Kuroo cuts him off sharply. "Do you really mean that? Do you want me to find someone else? Is that what you want, Kenma?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma purses his lips and feels himself tremble. He keeps in the tears and swallows down the lump in his throat. Is this what he wanted? </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes." He lies through his teeth as he clenches his fists. </p><p> </p><p>Another pause. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you're lying," Kuroo replies calmly with no doubt in his voice. "I listened to you so please listen to me too, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie? </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what I want?" Kuroo starts off. "I want to be selfish too. I want to come home and be there with you." </p><p> </p><p>A sharp intake of breath from Kenma. A calming voice on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel lonely too," Kuroo chuckles. "Every single day. I'm actually glad that you told me you missed me because I miss you so much too." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sniffles then rubs at his eyes. Leave it to Kuroo to be sappy. </p><p> </p><p>"Also, I don't want any of that talk about breaking up," Kuroo adds in after a few seconds. "I'm not leaving you, okay? Never. Didn't I tell you that I'll love you forever?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, you didn't." Kenma denies just to make himself feel better. Screw it. The both of them wanted to be selfish so he'll take every word of comfort he could get from Kuroo right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, I'll love you forever. You can't change that and you can't get rid of me." Kuroo tells him in conviction. </p><p> </p><p>"You're annoying." Kenma murmurs out with a pout and listens to Kuroo laugh loudly like a hyena. His face breaks out into a small smile. "Seriously, Kuro, you're such a sap." </p><p> </p><p>"Mean," Kuroo says in a childish voice. Kenma imagines him crossing his arms. "You cried, didn't you? Let me send you some virtual hugs." </p><p> </p><p>"I did not!" Kenma protests. "Stop being a dork!" </p><p> </p><p>"You love this dork." </p><p> </p><p>"I do," Kenma quickly replies before rolling his eyes. "I can't believe I just said that." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll come home soon, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"And I'll be waiting for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song; Are You Bored Yet by the Wallows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>